Study Session!
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Karma and Nagisa decide to get together to study, but not everything goes down as planned...or rather, what goes up is rather unexpected and uninvited. OS, characters are slightly OCC.


~I don't know what got me into this, seriously. It's the holidays, but I've got homework, so honestly, my mind has been pretty free. A random one-shot, but I hope you like it!

I don't own Assassination classroom and whatever, you know the drill~

Latest update: For whoever reported this story before or something, please understand that although this is the only M rated Yaoi for Assassination Classroom, this is M rated, and please don't report me AGAIN. And, thanks for reading. Have a nice day.

X

"Nagisa, you're too slow," Karma deadpanned, watching the boy splutter helplessly, attempting to form a good comeback. "Goddamn Karma," he sighed at last, dropping his head to face his almost blank Maths worksheet. "I'm only good in English, and you know that."

The said teen smirked and licked his lips dangerously, eyeing Nagisa's legs, which were folded neatly below his ass-and goddamnit, was his ass _firm._ "Quit eye-raping me Karma. Recently I've seen you doing that too often for my liking," he retorted without looking up. The red head let out a throaty laugh that made Nagisa gulp-it was hard enough to not jump him when he was right in front of him, much less when he let out that fucking _sexy _laugh.

"Gomen, gomen. I'll just shut up and stay here like the good child I am," Karma sang, ignoring the scoff from Nagisa. Scooting slightly closer to the table and propping himself up with his elbows, he examined (read: eye raped) his boyfriend-yes, his boyfriend-with lust filled eyes. They had confessed about a month before (it was exactly a month and 9 days, Karma repeated to himself) and it was hard to not jump the poor boy. All they had done was to kiss and maybe grope (that was Karma's doing) once in a while. Their kissing had gotten deeper, needier, and full of lust-bloody hell, it was to the point of fucking each other's mouth already.

"Karma? I need help with this question," Nagisa called, snapping the red head out of his trance. The said teen scooted over quickly, getting a little _too _close to the bluette for his own liking, or maybe, his sanity? Breathing in his unique smell-dark chocolate with a slight twinge of blood, Nagisa got a little light headed...or was it because Karma was breathing down on his neck? Either way, he was losing his grip on sanity. All that was running through his mind was the presence of his boyfriend, and how irresistible he was.

"Nagisa? You listening?" Karma smirked slightly-his boyfriend was lost in heaven. Smirk growing wider, he pushed his forehead closer and tapped his cheeks. "Nagisaaaaaa~ Wakey wakeeeeeey~" he sang once more, fighting the burning urge to laugh when Nagisa jerked back, a blush consuming his face.

"K-Karma! What...what was that for?!"

The said teen pouted slightly and stretched himself out on the table like a cat. "You were dreaming." Below, the call of Nagisa's mother announcing she was heading out rang through the house. Nagisa made proper use of the time by turning red, rivaling Karma's flaming red hair.

"You're too damn cute, ya know?" Karma chuckled, leaning back and ruffling Nagisa's hair, a small smile on his face. The bluette blushed a deeper red and ducked down into Karma's chest, snuggling into it gently. "Shuddap, you idiot..."

Outside, the faint sound of thunder roared. Soon enough, it started to drizzle, and out of nowhere, became a thunderstorm. "Beautiful. At this time, too," Karma sighed, blowing a raspberry. "Now I won't be able to get back early...not that I want to," he glanced at Nagisa, who was still snuggled into his chest.

"Hey, hey, you can't be asleep, can you?" he laughed, easing slowly to lie on his back, running his hand through the two puffs of hair on his head which resembled ponytails. Which he found too freaking _adorable._ "You're really cute, ya know," Karma chuckled once more, relaxing as he felt his boyfriend's steady heartbeat through his clothes. And all of a sudden, feeling his heartbeat just wasn't _enough. _Especially not when Nagisa had a light blush on his face, snuggled into his chest like a little kid...it simply wasn't.

The smaller teen raised his head in protest, only to see Karma's eyes staring back at him, with those gorgeous eyes that simply ate him whole, sending shivers down his spine and _oh god_-it felt fucking _amazing._

"K...Karma...?" He managed to stutter out, licking his lips nervously as he glanced back and forth between Karma's eyes-ones that swallowed him whole- and his mouth-those lips that he wanted to kiss and forget everything.

"You're beautiful, Nagisa. You know that?"

Nagisa turned away, another blush gracing his features. What could he answer to that question? Yes? No? Either way, he would be eaten up...and dear lord, how much did he want that to happen. He decided against answering in the end.

"...Karma?" He finally asked cautiously, taking small peeks at his face, who was smiling contentedly to himself. "Hmm?" Karma hummed, still running his fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it.

"I...I love you, Karma..."

The said teen's head snapped up and bore into Nagisa's eyes. Finally, a wide smile took over his face as he gently lifted the smaller teen up to his eye level, cupping his cheek gently as he drew their mouths closer, until they finally touched. The kiss was slow and gentle, letting their love linger in the air when they finally separated.

"I love you too, Nagisa."

Nagisa blushed a darker red and ducked his head into Karma's shoulder as Karma repeated it, like a mantra. "I love you. I love you. I love you, Nagisa." The bluette shook his head and stared up at him, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "S-stop it...I don't think I can take it any longer...my heart...it'll explode...!"

Karma smiled and nuzzled his nose into Nagisa's hair in a rare show of childish affection. "But I really love you that much, Nagisa. How do you want me to show you?"

The bluette blushed even deeper, only realizing he hit the floor with a soft thump, Karma pinning himself on Nagisa, placing soft, fluttering kisses on his lips, trailing down towards his neck, muttering 'I love you' with each kiss against his skin.

Popping his buttons open with his skilled fingers, he let them trace his chest, slightly firmer from the training they received in school. His fingertips barely tweaked Nagisa's nipples as he ghosted pass, only to replace them with his lips and tongue.

"A...ah! Karma...!" Nagisa let out a small moan as his tongue rolled over his nipples, nipping them gently, a small smirk tracing his lips as he did so. "Louder," he commanded, nipping them extra hard, making Nagisa jerk upwards, a small scream not close behind.

"K...Karma...! Sto...p...!" he managed to pant, but his boyfriend continued his journey downwards, stopping at his rather eager erection. "Are you sure? You don't look like you want to particularly stop," he teased, prodding his balls gently with his finger.

"But...but...a-aah! Not there!" he stifled a moan as Karma unzipped his pants, his erection springing forward, only held back by his soaking boxers. Engulfing the clothed member in his mouth, he bit it lightly with his sharp teeth, making Nagisa extra hard. "But darling, you look so tempting," Karma smirked, pulling away his boxers to reveal Nagisa's member-springing erect, wet and wanting, it held more temptation than anything else could.

Blowing warm air over it once more, he took it in his mouth and sucked deeply-Nagisa grit his teeth as his hips bucked forward involuntary- another smirk appeared as he fisted his own erection.

"Eager, ain't we?" Karma teased, his voice sending shivers down Nagisa's back. His hand left his erection to trail circles on the shy of Nagisa's back. He would leave his own pleasure for later. For now, it was his boyfriend. Everything would simply be about him-nothing else would get in the way.

"Karma..." Nagisa managed to moan through the pleasure. Pressing his body closer to the red head, his ass pressed against something hard-and did it make Karma hiss in pleasure. "Karma...are you...hard...?" He shyly asked, turning back and peeking south to find his pressing erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

Karma, for the first time in ages, blushed hard and nodded, his eyes not meeting Nagisa's.

"I...I'll try my best to help you," he finally suggested carefully. Before Karma could respond, Nagisa's fingers were already unzipping the zipper and pulling away his boxers, revealing his hardness to the warm air, Karma hissing once more. "It's...it's huge..." he whispered in awe. Blushing hard once more, Nagisa let his head dip down to the erection, licking down the sides experimentally, smiling slightly when Karma threw his head back, a groan escaping his lips.

Nagisa wrapped his tongue around his shaft, licking circles on the tip and down the sides, leaving a thin train of saliva behind. Cupping his cheek, Karma stopped him weakly. "I'll help you...so just stop. The pleasure is too much," he panted. Nagisa merely smiled and formed an 'o' shape with his mouth, dipping his head low to fit Karma's member, which was at first uncomfortable, but soon he got used to it, how to not scratch it with his teeth, and how to put his tongue to full use.

"N...Nagisa...!" he managed to choke out before releasing his seed inside Nagisa's warm, hot mouth. "God...godddammit, Nagisa...I told you to stop..." At that, Nagisa smiled and swallowed the cum with a slight gulp, a small smile on his face, his eyes laced with lust. His shirt was crumpled around his arms, his nipples perky, and even his pants were half pulled down, exposing his member to the air, wet and twitching with the longing to release. All in all, he was the human reincarnate of temptation and lust combined. Well, to Karma in the very least.

"You...never show anyone else, got it?" Karma huskily whispered into his ear, pinning Nagisa down to the floor. "You're too damn sexy," he murmured, nipping Nagisa's skin as he pulled the remaining clothes off Nagisa, engulfing him in a searing kiss driven by pure passion and love. To his delight, Nagisa blushingly nodded and wrapped his arms around Karma's neck, having stripped him slightly earlier.

"Got it. Now just fuck me."

Groaning at his attempt at dirty talk, Karma shut him up by stuffing 3 fingers into his mouth, letting him coat them with his thick saliva. His other hand roamed south once more, only to play with the rim of his asshole. Nagisa's hands were in a tangle-one was stuck in Karma's hair, and the other tweaking his nipples harshly.

Having deemed his fingers well lubricated enough, his hand exchanged places with the other to insert a single finger inside Nagisa, the said teen struggling slightly as he entered. "It hurts! It hurts, Karma!" he cried slightly. Karma paused in his movements, placing small kisses on Nagisa's kips and neck, apologizing the whole time.

After a while, Nagisa finally nodded, shifting slightly around Karma's finger. Karma, having deemed that he was prepared enough for a second, slowly slipped it in, gently scissoring the muscle as he went. "Hush, hush. Relax Nagisa. Take a deep breath..." he consoled Nagisa, who was clenching his fists so hard he swore they were going to draw blood soon.

Nagisa peeked through his eyelids to look up at Karma. His face was strained in concentration and laced with worry. A small spark ignited itself in Nagisa as the thought of what Karma was going through for him ran through his mind. _Karma was holding back for him._ A small smile passed his lips as he endured the pain to move forward and wrap his arms around Karma once more, kissing him until the pain was gone.

"I'm adding the last on in," Karma said seriously, watching as Nagisa made a minuet nod. "Just a little more," he consoled as Nagisa nodded. Slipping the last finger in, he stretched the muscle once more until he felt Nagisa was fully prepared.

"I'll be putting it in now," Karma said. "Are you sure you want to do this? You could back out now," he glanced away, only to have Nagisa turn his head back to face him. "I want to. Now, fuck me."

Removing his fingers from Nagisa's ass, he replaced it with the thickness of his dick. Before he could even get the tip in however, Nagisa stopped him with a cry. Tears ran down his face as Karma comforted him, trying his best to not pound into his boyfriend. But when he stopped crying, all his willpower to not fuck him so hard till he lost his voice from screaming snapped, and he lost control of his instincts.

Ignoring the loud cries from Nagisa, he pounded deep and hard inside the teen. His asshole was so _tight _and _virgin_ that he could barely remove his dick, let alone slam it back in. Pushing further to find his prostrate, he finally found it when Nagisa moaned and nearly screamed bloody murder. Thank god outside was a thunderstorm.

"Your...your ass is so fucking tight...!" he gritted out, pushing himself further into Nagisa. "I'm, I'm cominggg...!" Nagisa moaned loudly, releasing his sticky seed between their bodies, coating their stomachs with the sperm filled liquid.

"Ah...I...not any longer...I can't..." Nagisa panted, squealing slightly when Karma flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees, bending on the bed. Karma drilled him so hard he swore his asshole would tear in two. "Fuck...! I'm coming...!" he moaned loudly, and finally released his sticky cum inside Nagisa. Collapsing onto Nagisa, he weakly removed himself from inside him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was too...caught up."

Nagisa smiled and pulled him closer, ignoring the sticky substance coating their bodies. "I'm glad. We finally did it, huh?" he smiled, hugging Karma and placing a kiss on his forehead, which was sticky with sweat. Before Karma could open his mouth to protest, Nagisa shut him up with a passionate kiss. As they released each other, Nagisa let a smirk so similar to Karma's cross his face.

"Since we're in the mood right now, how 'bout a few more rounds?"

~End of Study Session~

"We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love."

~Tom Robbins

FUCK. I FINALLY FINISHED IT. PRAISE THE LORD I DON'T BELIVE IN. So I spent ages on this, writing and rewriting, and when I went out this evening (on the day I FINALLY wrote 4-5 more pages to complete this, which is today) my father turned off my laptop. Like NOOOOO.

My laptop is using charger power, ya see. He must have gotten the wrong switch. Bastarrrd.

Anyway, this is the first yaoi in Assassination Classroom fanfic, let alone M rated. It was really hard to do this, but I hope you liked it! I'm not really good at writing yaoi so...the sex took up like...1/2 of the story. I usually write better ones! I split writing the sex into different parts cuz I was distracted, so I lost the mood. Sorry guys~


End file.
